


Rain Fall

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaskier has a strange Fetish-Geralt indulges him during a banquet.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90
Collections: Anonymous





	Rain Fall

Geralt had been brooding off in the corner of the banquet. At a table lined in a white cloth so one couldn't see underneath it, fancy. It was all Jaskier's fault he was here but he couldn't find himself to be too angry. 

After all, he was given free ale. Every ten minutes he was downing glass after glass of the stuff until he could drown out Jaskier's singing and the cheering crowds. Eventually, he even stopped thinking, completely zoning out, other than feeling his medallion against his chest, and the heat growing in his stomach- he felt nothing really.

The world was just a fast blur of colors and he simply stared out through the crowds, watching for Jaskier- until he comes to the realization that he's missing and his heart drops. The world slows back down as he immediately sobers up.

His bladder is hard, aching, and gods does he need to go piss out back but he promised Jaskier he wouldn't. But now Jaskier is missing and- gods there are so many people who want him dead...

Something soft is pressed against his stomach, he immediately sits up a hair straighter, hissing as he peers underneath the table cloth to Jaskier who has a rather shit-eating grin. "Hello, my fine sir...mind if I have this drink?" Jaskier's right palm is pressing on his bladder, the left on his dick, outlining it through his pants.

"Don't talk like that," he scolds, placing one elbow on the table before leaning his head in feigned disinterest, as he places the other hand below the table, rubbing a hand through Jaskier's hair. "I've been waiting for you," he huffs, his legs spreading open to allow Jaskier to get closer. 

"I can tell," Jaskier whispers, sliding a hand up underneath his shirt, allowing cold air to brush across his tense muscles as Jaskier yet again pushes on his bladder, a small droplet comes out at that moment but he stops himself, clenching his hand tightly in Jaskier's hair.

"Fuck...I need you."

Jaskier pulls on his pants and Geralt presses his feet off the floor, getting himself off the chair for a split second while Jaskier pulls them down along with his undergarments. Out pops his dick, aching, and so very hot.

It's on fire...almost throbbing with need.

Geralt hisses as Jaskier grasps it lightly, giving it a few experimentally strokes. "Don't tease," his head is heavier in his hand as he feels hot breath on the head of his dick. Another droplet leaves as his redden tip is sucked on lightly before being completely engulfed in a wet mouth. 

Jaskier takes him about halfway down, swallowing as he goes, and strokes the other half softly as his other hand presses more adamantly on his bladder, insisting on his release.

He slouches over as he begins to let go. Jaskier is swallowing up all of his piss, moaning as he does, using his tongue to fondle the head as a steady stream is filling him up.

He leans back, bladder aching and throbbing as Jaskier drains him dry. His dick is even twitching in Jaskier's mouth as he drags his tongue up the side before licking over the head a few times, getting out any last drops before kissing it.

"Fuck," he whispers, only coming to the realization that the room had gone silent due to a slow ballad and a few eyes were on his and Jaskier swallows him back down, taking him further than before. He bobs a few times, making moan into his hand to hide it before Jaskier finally pulls away for good.

"That was so good, Geralt," Jaskier licks his lips free of piss before using his shirt to wipe a few stay droplets off his neck. "Can't wait to have you fucking me later-"

He pushes the chair back, pulling Jaskier up before capturing the bard's lips. Jaskier moans against him, his hands on his body. "Let’s get out of here now,” he suggests as he pulled away, and Jaskier just nods before pulling him along and out of the banquet, a lust-filled look in his eyes.

This will be a long night.


End file.
